


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Clarrisani



Series: RomComVerse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: After a long quarantine, Jensen and Misha get a new job filming on a straight RomCom. Jensen is the leading man; Misha his best friend. The production is a dumpster fire though, and they have to keep their relationship a secret.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: RomComVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zero on the Profound Bond Discord Server . Huge thanks to _Chaotic_Kay_.

He expected the phone call. Jensen didn’t even have to look at the caller id to know who was on the other end. He pressed received, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hey Mish.”

“Hey to you too,” Misha said. “I take it you got the news?”

“About an hour ago,” Jensen said, dropping to sit on the couch. “A romcom, eh?”

“Well you did say you’d star in one with me,” Misha joked. “Didn’t think it would actually happen though.”

“I know, right?” Jensen smiled. “Think you can be my best friend again?”

“Of course,” Misha said. Jensen could hear his smile. “So do you know who the leading lady is yet?”

“Someone I haven’t heard of,” Jensen said. “A friend of the director I think.”

“Cool,” Misha said. “They already sent me the script. Looks like we’re going to get a lot of time together.”

“I saw.” It was Jensen’s turn to smile. “It’s going to be great working with you again.”

“Because I know you missed me,” Misha teased.

“You know I have,” Jensen said. “This quarantine has been driving me nuts. Not being able to see each other…”

“We’ll see each other soon,” Misha assured him. “On set.”

“It’s going to take all of my willpower not to kiss you then and there.”

“I’m sure the new cast and crew would love that,” Misha chuckled. “Knowing our luck it’ll end up all over the internet.”

“Yeah.” Jensen felt deflated. “We don’t know what this crew is like.”

“No, we don’t. I’m sure they’ll be lovely though.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Jensen said, switching his phone to his other ear and lowering his voice. “So, what are you wearing?”

\----------------------

The next few weeks seemed to drag. Misha and Jensen participated in several Zoom meetings with the director and leading lady, preparing for the start of filming. It became clear to Jensen that he hadn’t been the first choice for the leading man, and that Misha had been an afterthought. He worried about his chemistry with the leading lady. Anna was a lovely girl, but he just didn’t feel a spark with her. Not like he had with Danneel, or Misha, or even Jared. He knew it could be different once they finally got on set.

Jensen was glad for Misha to be there. He made things more bearable, especially with the ongoing quarantine. The first quarantine had been bad enough, but this second one just seemed to drag. Even with his family the days just felt slow. He loved being with them, but the days felt endless. He had caught himself getting snappy, something he rarely was, but now that he had something to look forward to again he felt a sense of calm.

He fidgeted the entire plane trip to LA, catching himself staring at his watch every five minutes. The departure gate seemed to be going in slow motion, with nobody seemingly in a hurry to get off the plane and collect their bags.

It all seemed worth it when he spotted a familiar face as he exited the gate, a smile breaking out on his face. He strode over to the other man, dropping his bag as he reached him and enfolding him in a tight hug, burying his face into his neck and breathing in his familiar scent.

“Welcome back,” Misha said, slapping him on the back and stepping back. “You ready to go?”

“Definitely,” Jensen said, picking up his bag again. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I’m surprised you’re not sick of me,” Misha said, leading the way out of the airport.

“Never,” Jensen said. “How did you arrange it for you to be the one to meet me?”

“Reminded them that we know each other,” Misha said. “We’ve got to go straight to the set though. Costume fitting.”

“Already?’ Jensen frowned. “They’re really rushing this thing, aren’t they.”

“I think quarantine set them back a few months. I also think their choices for our parts pulled out at the last minute.”

“Got that impression too, eh?”

“They kind of made it obvious.”

“I’m not sure I like this,” Jensen said. “We’ve only had the script a couple of months. We haven’t even properly met the rest of the cast yet, and they want to start filming in two weeks?”

“This movie is going to be an absolute fucking disaster,” Misha laughed. “It’s going to be fun.”

“At least you’re optimistic.”

“One of us has to be.”

They made it to the car, Jensen dropping his bag into the trunk and closing it. He slid into the backseat beside Misha, glancing at the driver. It was strange not to have Clif in the front seat, meaning that they had to be on their best behaviour. If it had been Clif Jensen would have grabbed Misha right then and there, kissing him in all the ways he had thought about during their time apart. Clif knew their secret and had never told. This new driver, however, was an unknown entity.

Misha seemed to sense his feelings as he brushed his hand across the back of Jensen’s reassuringly, giving him a tight smile. Jensen wanted desperately to turn his hand over and knit his fingers through Misha’s but knew better for it. Instead he settled back in his seat and simply was content to have Misha so close to him.

“Did you hear how fast they want to get this thing filmed?” Misha asked, breaking the silence.

“I think they said something about wanting the principle photography done in a couple of months,” Jensen replied.

“They’re really rushing this thing,” Misha said.

“Everything got pushed back, man,” Jensen said. “Who knows how long they’ve been delayed for.”

“Rumour has it they’ve been doing script rewrites,” Misha said.

“Oh great.” Jensen looked at him. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Anna,” Misha said. “She’s been part of this thing from early on. When they cast us they apparently rewrote a chunk to give us more time because of our ‘chemistry’”. He made quote marks in the air at the last word.

“I was wondering why it seemed more like a buddy flick than a romcom,” Jensen said.

“It’s apparently a lot less Hallmark movie now than it was,” Misha said. “Anna seems to be happy with it.”

Jensen frowned. “Do you talk to her a lot, do you?”

“I’m playing the go between between you and her,” Misha said. “Figured I’d try and get to know her a little.”

“What’s she like?” Jensen asked.

“She’s no Danneel, if that’s what you’re asking.” Misha shrugged. “She’s scared. This is her first major role. She’s basically just been extras and background characters up until this point. She’s hoping this will be her breakout film.”

“Hope she realises this probably won’t be it,” Jensen said. “Not with the way they’re rushing this thing.”

“Some of the greatest movies of all time were low budget rush jobs,” Misha pointed out.

“I’m actually starting to wonder why I took this job,” Jensen said.

“Because you were bored like me,” Misha said. “And you always wanted to do a romcom.”

“I’ve done a romcom,” Jensen reminded him.

“Well then, you wanted to do another.”

“Maybe.” Jensen winked at him. “Nice to have you here though.”

“Admit it, you got excited when you saw my name on the sheet,” Misha said.

“Blew me away,” Jensen said. “Although I thought we agreed that Jared would be directing.”

“Only if it was a Western romcom,” Misha said. He paused. “Would you really want Jared to direct?”

“It would be hilarious,” Jensen said with a grin. “He’d be completely over his head. We’d probably end up having to take over.”

“We’d probably end up with nothing filmed,” Misha added. “He’d be too busy pranking us.”

“Oh no, not me. Just you.” Jensen poked him in the shoulder.

“Sadly I think you might be right about that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, looking at the scenery out the window as it passed them by. It felt good to be in LA again, even if only for a couple of months. Jensen already missed his family, but after the lockdown it was good to be out of the house and actually working.

The car drove into the studio parking lot, dropping them at the front door. There they were met by someone from the production and whisked off for fittings. Jensen didn’t know why they couldn’t have just taken his size and been done with it.

The next few hours were a blur as he was changed from one outfit to another, Jensen finding himself reminded once again that he hadn’t been the lead choice for this role. He was apparently taller than the guy who had been before him, so they were going to need to make adjustments to the wardrobe. He also apparently didn’t look right in a few of the outfits so they had made changes.

Jensen was exhausted by the time it was all over, wanting to just go back to the hotel the studio was putting him up in and crawl between the sheets. On the way out the door they had handed him his schedule, and he was disheartened by how many meetings were planned. He had thought they’d covered most of it by Zoom. Apparently not.

He perked up when he sensed Misha appear beside him.

“You staying at the hotel?” Misha asked.

“Yeap,” Jensen said. “You?”

“They insisted,” Misha told him. “They want us close by the studio to cut travel costs.”

“What exactly is the budget for this film?”

Misha shrugged. “Beats me. But the time they were unable to film due to quarantine probably ate into their budget.”

“That makes sense.”

\----------------------

The ride back to the hotel was silent for the most part, with them comparing notes about the costume fitting for a while. When they pulled up out front of the hotel Jensen felt his heart sink. He knew he had been spoilt over the years when it came to hotels, but it was clear that the studio was running on a tight budget. They had obviously chosen convenience over luxury.

“Wait until you see inside,” Misha whispered, sensing his dread.

Walking in the door Jensen took in the tacky décor. The hotel was clearly trying to be luxurious on a budget, just like everything this production had been up until this point. Deep down he should have expected as much given what he had already seen. He worried about security, and if the showers would actually work.

He collected his key from the hotel clerk, Misha following him to his room.

“I’m next door,” Misha told him. “Anna’s next to me.”

“So what, they’ve got the whole cast here?”

“Just us three,” Misha told him. “So far anyway.”

Jensen opened his door and was instantly hit with the smell of cleaning products. He almost choked on the smell, wrinkling his nose as he stepped inside. He dropped his bag by the door and turned on the lights, taking in the room.

Honestly it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It was clean and of moderate size, with the space taken up by the bed and a desk. The bathroom was just off to the side, and Jensen had a feeling the window at the other end of the room didn’t open. It had clearly been designed to house travelling business people who would spend as little time in the room as possible.

Misha closed the door behind him, Jensen turning to regard him. They locked eyes, Jensen able to read a myriad of emotion in those blue pools. He didn’t know who moved first but the next thing he knew they were in each other’s arms, lips pressed together in a fierce kiss of pent up emotion and lost time.

They were there for a while, eventually pulling apart to breathe. Jensen buried his face into Misha’s neck, holding him as close as he could and feeling Misha’s hands stroke up and down his back soothingly.

“I should warn you that the walls are paper thin,” Misha told him.

Jensen nodded. “Sounds about right. Bed probably squeaks too.”

“Mine does,” Misha confirmed. “I was bouncing on it last night and this morning Anna actually asked why I was jumping on the bed.”

Jensen frowned. “Why _were_ you jumping on the bed?”

“Testing out the springs,” Misha said. “You’ve got to do it in every hotel room.”

“You are so weird.”

“But you love me for it.”

“Mm-hm.” Jensen pulled back so that he could kiss Misha again. “With Anna being so close and the walls so thin I guess we’ll have to stay in our own rooms.”

Misha sighed heavily, defeat on his face. “It looks that way.”

Jensen gave him a squeeze, stepping back from him. “It’ll be like the conventions in the early days.”

“Those drove me nuts,” Misha said. He frowned. “We better not talk too loud here either. You don’t know who is on the other side of the wall.”

“Great,” Jensen said sarcastically. “This is going to be torture.”

“I have a feeling we won’t be getting our own trailers, either,” Misha said.

“I think that’s guaranteed.” Jensen sighed. “We had it really good on Supernatural.”

“We did. We really did.” Misha sat on the edge of the bed, and sure enough it squeaked as he sat down. That answered that question. He watched as Jensen began to pull clothes out of his bag and hang them in the closet. “We could always book our own hotel room and sneak off a couple of nights.”

“Wouldn’t that raise suspicions?”

“I guess.” Misha ran his gaze over him, Jensen feeling himself flush under the hungry look in those eyes. The feeling was mutual. It was taking all of Jensen’s willpower not to tackle him back onto the bed.

Jensen dropped down to sit next to him, shoulder to shoulder. “It’s going to be a long few weeks,” he sighed.


	2. Chapter Two

The meetings were as bad as Jensen thought they would be. He finally got to meet Anna in person, and he quickly realised that she was a fan. She was completely smitten by him and kept quoting Dean when she was around him. It got old very fast. To make matters worse she was also smitten with Misha would just seemed to play it off, humouring her. She would hang off his every word and Misha just took it in his stride.

Anna wasn’t the only one smitten by Misha though. Jensen felt a bubble of unease with the way several members of the crew hovered around Misha. He was everyone’s friend, whereas Jensen found himself withdrawing inside himself. Everyone was a stranger and Jensen couldn’t seem to make himself feel comfortable around them. He knew this was going to be a problem unless he did something about it, so he had tried to strike up conversations with people but it was hard.

He was still getting the feeling that he wasn’t the chosen person for the role. It felt like his presence was resented, although Anna was happy for him to be there. The director seemed to make an effort to be nice to him, but a few of the other crew were somewhat standoffish.

The only thing that gave him comfort was Misha. The other man hovered by his side at almost all times, making him smile when he felt down. Misha always had a comment for the situation that could invoke a laugh from Jensen, so even when he felt like the outcast amongst the others Misha was there to make him feel welcome again.

Jensen was surprised when he found out there were planning on filming the movie in scene order. It gave him a bad feeling, sensing that rewrites were most likely on the table. That was never a good sign for anything. He was beginning to resent the film already, wanting to just jump on a plane and head back home to Texas. Danneel had already assured him that everything was fine and to stick with it, and she seemed to have texted Misha about it because he echoed her sentiment.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Misha told him one day after the script read through. “You’ll see. This project is a challenge and we’ll face it together.”

“It’s a challenge all right,” Jensen said, leaning back into Misha’s hands where he was massaging his back and shoulders. “I just don’t feel like I fit in here.”

“Sure you do,” Misha said. “You’re the perfect leading man.”

“I think the guy I’m replacing was _their_ perfect leading man,” Jensen said bitterly.

“His loss,” Misha squeezed his shoulders. “You’ll prove to them that you’re better than that guy ever was. Just watch.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Jensen,” Misha said, sliding his arms around Jensen’s neck and leaning his chest against Jensen’s back. “You’ll do great. You always do.”

He kissed the side of Jensen’s face, making Jensen close his eyes and lean into it. He wanted nothing more than to push Misha back onto the bed and partake in some rather heavy petting, but they were in Misha’s room, the walls thin, and Anna was next door. He let out a long breath, enjoying the feeling of the other man against him.

“Starting to consider booking that hotel room,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Misha whispered back.

“I’m sure they’d notice though.”

“After we finish filming I say we head down the coast and enjoy some alone time,” Misha whispered, pressing his lips to Jensen’s neck. “It’s so hard keeping my hands off you.”

“Ditto.”

Jensen tilted his head back, half turning in Misha’s arms. Misha got the message and kissed him slow. Jensen savoured the feel of Misha’s tongue against his. He longed for the days on Supernatural when they could just sneak off to one of their trailers and give each other blow jobs while Jared diverted anyone looking for them to stay away.

Jensen eventually broke the kiss, keeping his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of Misha’s breath across his face. “I better go back to my room.”

“Probably a good idea,” Misha said, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Jensen kissed him back before pulling away, reaching up to unhook Misha’s arms from their grip around him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Misha said, looking sad to see him go. “Filming.”

“At least it means no more meetings,” Jensen joked.

“Small mercies,” Misha said with a smile.

“Love you,” Jensen mouthed to him as he stepped toward the door.

Misha blew him a kiss.

\----------------------

As expected the first day of filming had been a mess. Sure enough the script had gotten a rewrite during the night so the pages he was presented weren’t what he had learned. To make matters worse nothing he seemed to do pleased the director, and Jensen was almost at his wits end by lunchtime.

He felt himself relax when Misha appeared beside him, handing him a plate of sandwiches. He smiled at the other man, receiving a smile back.

“Did you get anything?” Jensen asked, noting Misha’s empty hands.

“You only get food if you work,” Misha said. “I ate before I came.”

Jensen frowned, looking around as he took a bite out of his sandwich. “Do the crew at least get to eat?”

“Only certain people I think,” Misha said. “From what I noticed anyway. I don’t think the PAs get anything.”

“That sucks,” Jensen said, feeling guilty about having food when so many of the others didn’t. “You’d think they’d at least feed people.”

“I really think they have a shoestring budget,” Misha said. “I’m surprised they can put us up in a hotel.”

“Cheap hotel,” Jensen reminded him.

Misha shrugged.

Jensen held out a sandwich. “Here, have something.”

“No, it’s fine,” Misha rested a hand on his arm and guided it back to him. “Like I said – I already ate. Besides, you need your strength.”

“Tell me about it.” Jensen scowled. “This director, man…”

“You still think he’s wanting the other guy?” Misha asked.

“I do.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what he wants. He’s not giving me anything to go with.”

“Just go with what you feel is right.”

“You know they changed the script last night, right?”

“Seriously?” Misha frowned. “We only did the read through yesterday.”

“I know. Apparently something didn’t ‘sit right’ so they gave me new sheets this morning.”

“How are we supposed to work with that?”

“Exactly.” Jensen took another bite from his sandwich, frowning at it. Cheap mustard with sliced store bought ham. They really had gone all out on the food. “When do you start?”

“Depends,” Misha said. “They have me marked down for tomorrow afternoon, but I think it will depend on how you go today.”

“Today hasn’t been great.”

“Just be yourself,” Misha said. “You’re a brilliant actor, Jen. They just don’t realise it.”

Jensen smiled tightly, sighing. “I miss Supernatural.”

“Me too.” Misha reached up and gave his arm a squeeze, smiling reassuringly. “I’ll hang around if they let me. Moral support.”

“Thanks.” Jensen checked his watch. “I better finish this. We go back in ten.”

“I’ll leave you too it,” Misha said. He let go of Jensen’s arm, stepping away. “Remember – you’ve got this.”

\----------------------

The afternoon went a little better than the morning. Jensen seemed to finally find what the director was after, much to his relief. Once he found it, it was easier to approach the material. By the end of the day they had managed to finish all of the scheduled scenes, the director actually thanking him for his effort.

Misha had been true to his word and had hung around at the back of the set. Just having him there had made Jensen feel more focussed. Several of the crew hung around him between takes to talk, but Misha kept his eyes on Jensen at all times.

To celebrate the first day of filming he and Misha went out for dinner, finding a nice restaurant nearby and choosing a table in the back corner. Jensen made Misha promise not to order the least popular items on the menu, something Misha agreed to with a smile, and they had enjoyed the time together secretly playing footsie under the table.

By the time they got back to the hotel Jensen was wired. He’d had a couple of drinks that had loosened him up, and Misha had followed him into his room. Once the door was closed Jensen had pounced, catching Misha’s face in his hands and kissing him for all that he was worth.

“Easy,” Misha warned in a whisper, finally breaking away as Jensen latched onto his neck. “We can’t do anything, Jen.”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Jensen whispered back. “What we can’t do is anything that makes the bed bounce or is loud. We’re pretty good at being quiet.”

“I guess we have had practice,” Misha said, no doubt thinking back to their times in their trailers or hiding in a corner on the Supernatural set. “What have you got in mind?”

“Blow jobs,” Jensen said.

He saw heat build in Misha’s eyes. “A mutual one?”

Jensen hadn’t even thought about that, but it stirred something in him. “Please Mish, I can’t take this much longer.”

“It’s only been a few weeks,” Misha teased.

“Longer if you factor in quarantine,” Jensen reminded him.

Misha sighed, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. “Okay. But quietly.”

It took all of Jensen’s willpower to not bounce over to the bed. Misha slid onto one end, trying not to make the bed squeak. Jensen carefully climbed onto the other, a little disturbed by how much the bed dipped under both their weight. He stretched out on the bed as Misha lay in the opposite direction. It meant that Jensen couldn’t kiss him, but he forgot that when he came face-to-face with Misha’s crutch.

Jensen made short work of the belt and button on Misha’s pants, dragging the zip down with practiced ease. He pushed Misha’s pants open and pulled at his briefs until he freed him, feeling Misha do the same to him. He wrapped a hand around Misha’s already half-hard cock, relishing the feeling of warmth as a hand wrapped around him in return.

He bit his lip as Misha began to work him, Jensen mirroring his movements. He leaned forward, taking the tip between his lips and darting his tongue over the slit. He sucked more into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t and beginning to bob up and down on it. He had to stifle a groan as Misha deep throated him, secretly jealous of the other man’s ability to do that.

The room sounded like a bad porn movie, minus the grunts and groans. Jensen kept himself focused on pleasuring Misha in order to keep himself from making any sound, which was proving to be hard given how good Misha was at giving head. He had to fight to keep from rolling his hips, not wanting to make the bed squeak.

Jensen quickly felt his orgasm approaching, so he redoubled his efforts on Misha. He gasped as one of Misha’s fingers slid from where it was fondling his balls and back, teasing his pucker. Jensen wished they could take this further. He squeezed Misha’s balls as he sucked, resisting the urge to hum. The vibration always drove Misha mad, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t fair.

Too soon Jensen was coming, pulling off Misha so he could bite his lip to keep from crying out. Misha drank him down, Jensen returning his attention to the other man and stroking him faster, twisting his wrist just so while teasing his slit with his tongue. He heard Misha suck in a breath and then he was coming, Jensen relishing the taste and feel of his cum as he swallowed every last drop.

He pulled off Misha, tucking him back into his pants as he felt Misha do the same to him, Misha sitting up on the bed and shifting until he was lying down beside Jensen. Misha reached out and cradled Jensen’s face with his hands, kissing him. Jensen could taste himself on Misha’s tongue. He fought the urge to moan as he gripped the front of Misha’s shirt.

His lungs were burning when they finally broke apart, Misha planting a kiss on Jensen’s forehead.

“I should probably go back to my room,” Misha whispered.

“Yeah. Don’t want Anna to get suspicious. I have an early start too. And then we’re working together tomorrow afternoon,” Jensen said with a smile.

“I look forward to it.” Misha kissed him again then slid from the bed. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”


	3. Chapter Three

To say Jensen was excited was an understatement. He was relieved when the next day the script hadn’t been changed which made his job easier, but he couldn’t keep his mind off the plans for that afternoon. He nailed all his takes in the morning now that he knew what the director wanted, and they actually broke for lunch early. He still felt guilty having food provided when the others didn’t, but his heart stopped when he saw Misha stride in wearing his costume.

Misha looked good. Whoever had been in charge of costuming had done a good job, finding a shirt that fit him perfectly and set off the blue in his eyes. His jeans hid how strong and muscular his legs were but still made his arse look great. They had gone for a natural hairstyle, and it did look odd to Jensen to see him without all the layers he had to wear on set on Supernatural.

Then again, Jensen wasn’t missing the layers, and he was sure Misha wasn’t either. Jensen’s own costume could only be described as neat/casual, and while it had taken the department a while to find the perfect one it fit him well, if a little bit too snug in the back and shoulders. He had a feeling they weren’t used to someone who worked out like he did.

He gave Misha a wave, the other man crossing over to him.

“Ready to do this?” Jensen asked.

“As I can be,” Misha said, fishing his script pages out of his back pocket. “At least nothing appears to have changed.”

“Not today anyway,” Jensen said. “We’re basically just doing the introduction of your character today.”

“It’s weird that they’re filming everything in order,” Misha said.

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen’s lips formed a thin line as he smiled tightly. “You know what that means.”

“Rewrites,” Misha sighed. “Yay.”

“Maybe if we can pull this off we can score you more screen time,” Jensen said.

“It’s not like I’m paid by the word,” Misha said. “When’s your first scene with Anna?”

“In two days, I think,” Jensen said, thinking back over his schedule. “I think they really want to set up the relationship between our characters first.”

“Well, my character is the one who introduces you two,” Misha said.

“Hey guys!” They looked up at the PA that was standing nearby. “We start in 10.”

Jensen and Misha gave him a wave in understanding, watching as he wandered away. Misha leaned toward Jensen, lowering his voice.

“Is the director as difficult as I think he is?”

“Once you work out what he wants he seems alright,” Jensen said, beginning to lead the way back toward the sound stage. “He’s very nit picky though.”

“So like you then,” Misha teased.

Jensen punched him in the shoulder, earning a laugh.

\----------------------

The afternoon seemed to fly by. Sure enough the director was picky over Misha’s character, but after about an hour Misha seemed to find what he wanted. It felt good working beside Misha again. Jensen knew what to expect from him, although they had to refrain from joking around too much on the set. They still didn’t know how the director would take it if they goofed off like they had during the Supernatural days.

During one break they had dropped to sit on a retaining wall, shoulder-to-shoulder as they watched the crew fuss around with a light that didn’t seem to be working properly. They didn’t speak as they watched, simply enjoying each other’s company. Spotting a familiar face Jensen elbowed Misha, nodding toward where Anna was hovering at the back of the room watching them. They gave her a wave, amused as she seemed to swoon before ducking her head down and burying herself in her script.

They managed to get through all of the day’s scenes on time, Jensen thankful they weren’t having to work into the night. He put it down to the fact that the production company didn’t want to pay for catering or overtime, so had set them strict hours. The more he was getting to know this company the less he was liking it. He knew things were tight because of the pandemic, but this was beyond a joke.

Nevertheless they had both been tired by the end of the day so had retired to their own rooms, Misha sneaking a quick kiss while nobody was looking. Jensen had felt his heart flutter at the thrill of getting caught. It reminded him of the early days, back before the cast and crew of Supernatural had let them know that they knew about them. Not to mention the conventions, where they could accidently be caught by a fan.

The next day was an early start, Jensen and Misha both heading for breakfast together. The hotel didn’t provide anything so it was up to them to find food. Luckily they had both discovered a breakfast bar a few doors down and made it a regular stop. The people who worked there had already gotten to know their faces and greeted them when they entered, leading them to their usual table in the back and bringing them coffee. It was all paid for out of their own pocket, but the food was good so they weren’t complaining.

Their driver picked them up from outside the hotel at the usual time. At this stage Jensen was surprised that the production company even bothered to have a driver for them, and didn’t just insist they use cabs or ubers out of their own pocket. He was thankful for it though as it saved them the hassle of having to organise anything.

They were whisked off to costume and makeup as soon as they arrived, Jensen slipping into his now familiar costume. He resisted the urge to flex as he felt the tight pull in the shoulders. Last thing he needed was to rip the fabric. He was positive they’d bill him for it if he did.

As they waited for the crew to set up he and Misha read through their lines, trying different ways of playing them out, some of them more serious than others. They didn’t realise they were being watched until they heard the director clear his throat.

“Go with that last one,” he told them, before walking off.

Jensen blinked in surprise and saw an equally dumbfounded look on Misha’s face.

“He realises that last one was us messing around, right?” Misha said.

“Apparently not,” Jensen said. They had been doing a mock Cas/Dean ‘subtext’ read through, complete with longing eye gazing.

“Everyone’s going to think our characters are fucking again.”

“Well, if the man says ‘go with the last one’ then we go with the last one,” Jensen said with a shrug.

Misha returned the shrug, shaking his head in amusement.

So ‘go with the last one’ they had, while trying to retain the characters that the director wanted them to play. The director didn’t seem to complain. In fact he seemed rather happy with what they did, only stopping to experiment with different camera angles of the scene.

“This feels more like a bromance than a romance,” Jensen muttered to Misha between takes.

“It’ll probably change once we start filming with Anna,” Misha said. “Your character is supposed to end up completely smitten by her.”

“True.”

They made it through the rest of the day without incident. When the director called it a wrap for the day they had changed out of their costumes and headed back to the hotel, stopping to grab some takeaway before heading inside.

“Today was just weird,” Misha said, sipping his drink as he sat down at Jensen’s desk.

“I know.” Jensen took a bite out of his burger, trying not to let it drip on the floor. “That was not the direction I was expecting it to go.”

“I think we do subtext too well,” Misha said.

“Yeah. And now everyone wants us to do it.” Jensen frowned. “We’re going to end up being typecast if we star in movies together.”

“I hope not.” Misha sighed. “I want a challenge. Not saying that acting with you isn’t a challenge, it’s just…”

“I know what you mean.” Jensen shook his head. “Do you think we should say something?”

“Like what? ‘Could you not make me flirt with my co-star’? We’re kind of paid to do what we’re told.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jensen sipped from his drink. “We film with Anna tomorrow so that should change the dynamic.”

“It’ll be interesting to see her work,” Misha said.

“At the read through she was very…”

“Green?”

“I was going to say ‘in love with you’,” Jensen said.

Misha gave him a look, a twinkle in his eye. “Everybody loves me.”

“I know.” Jensen shrugged. “Her character is supposed to be in love with me though, not you.”

“Not at first,” Misha reminded him. “You have to woo her, remember?”

“With your help,” Jensen said. “But if she’s moon-eyed over you when we’re filming it’s going to show.”

“I’m sure she’ll be completely professional,” Misha said. “Besides, she was a bit smitten by you as well.”

“More with Dean than me,” Jensen said. “God I hope she doesn’t start quoting Supernatural lines at me again.”

“I thought it was cute,” Misha said.

“You would.”

They fell into silence as they finished their meal. Jensen frowned as his stomach grumbled, Misha raising an eyebrow at him.

“Too much grease,” Jensen told him.

“Want me to give you a tummy rub?” Misha asked.

“No. We both know how that will end.”

Misha fluttered his eyelashes at him, causing Jensen to laugh. Misha threw his rubbish in the trash, then crossed to the bed and sat down next to him. He reached out, taking one of Jensen’s hands between both of his and beginning to massage his fingers.

“Still have misgivings about this movie?” Misha asked.

“I do,” Jensen said, watching their hands. “Rushed film, tight budget. Never works out well.”

“Blair Witch Project.”

“Was that rushed?”

“Eight days of principle photography.”

“Huh.” Jensen frowned. “How do you know that?”

“Googled it last night,” Misha said.

“So you have misgivings too,” Jensen said.

“A few,” Misha admitted.

“What was it that got to you?”

“The fact everything is being filmed on a sound stage and there are very few sets, most of which seem to be recycled,” Misha said.

“Well, they do come across as too cheap to pay for a permit to film on location,” Jensen said.

“True.” Misha leaned against him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “What about you?”

“No food,” Jensen said, kissing him back. “That and the fact we’re filming in scene order.”

“This whole thing is a shit show,” Misha said.

“It is.”

They kissed again, lingering. Misha sighed, resting his forehead against Jensen’s and dropping his voice to a whisper. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jensen said.

“What?” Misha teased. “You want to fuck you?”

“No,” Jensen said, giving him a playful shove. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Once this is over we’re going to have to go someplace and not come up for air for a week,” Misha said.

“Just a week?”

“Stop teasing me,” Misha kissed him again. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” Jensen brought his spare hand up to stroke his fingers over Misha’s jaw, feeling the faint stubble beneath his fingers. “You better go before we get carried away.”

Misha let out a frustrated groan, kissing him again. Jensen leaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through Misha’s. He was hard when Misha pulled away and stood, Jensen noting the tent in the front of Misha’s pants and wanting nothing more than to relieve him of it.

“See you in the morning,” Misha said, crossing toward the door.

“You too.”


	4. Chapter Four

Jensen was at his wits end. The morning had been everything out of one of his worst nightmares. He could see Misha casting him worried glances between takes, Jensen trying to reassure him that he was okay without saying a word.

Anna. How one woman could become the bane of his existence so quickly was astonishing. Jensen had hoped that once she had joined them on set than things would click into place and the whole process would go smoothly. She had clicked all right, just not in a good way.

She flubbed almost every take, and kept turning into a giggly mess whenever Misha said anything. To make matters worse the director didn’t seem to care. For all the harsh words and eye rolls Jensen had gotten on his first day Anna got kind words and encouragement. It was clear they were old friends, and Jensen had a sneaky suspicion that was why she had gotten the part. They probably hadn’t even auditioned anyone else for it.

And then there was the Dean quotes. Oh the Dean quotes. Anna seemed dead set on proving she was a Supernatural fan every chance she got. Jensen was sure by the time this movie was over she will have recited every single line of dialogue he had ever said on that show. He had already dropped hints at her to drop it, but she was either missing them or flat out ignoring them.

Jensen bit his lower lip so hard that he was sure it was going to bleed. He just wanted to get the days’ worth of filming over and done with so he could go back to the hotel, climb into Misha’s arms and just cry. But Anna. Filming was impossible with her.

“Can we just get this done with,” Jensen said as they were forced to cut for the umpteenth thousandth time due to Anna getting her dialogue wrong. Again. “We’ll never get the film done at this rate.”

“We’ll get it done when we get it done,” the director said shortly. “You just worry about nailing your marks.”

Jensen felt a hand on his arm, and looking around he found Misha beside him, blue eyes sending him a message to calm down. Jensen nodded, taking a deep breath in and trying to focus.

Anna, for her part, looked hurt at his outburst. He swore he could see tears welling in her eyes, and after she screwed up the next take she burst into tears and ran off the set. The director shot Jensen a glare and walked off after her.

“You need to calm down,” Misha said, bumping his shoulder against Jensen’s.

“How can anyone be this bad,” Jensen said in a hushed voice.

“We all were at one point,” Misha said. “I remember you thinking I was bad when we first met.”

“Yes, but you were endearing bad. This.” He pointed down. “This isn’t endearing.”

A mock hurt look crossed Misha’s face. “Wait, you thought I was actually bad?”

“The fans like it.”

“Hm.” Misha leaned in and pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear to whisper. “Even if we could you would so not be getting laid tonight.”

Something about that broke something inside him, and Jensen found himself doubling over laughing. He felt his stress leaving him, tears running from the corner of his eyes. The crew were giving them a funny look but he didn’t care.

“I wasn’t joking,” Misha deadpanned.

“Yeah, I know, man.” Jensen wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Stress.”

Misha gripped his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. They looked up as they saw Anna and the director coming back toward them, Anna seeming to have calmed down. They retreated back to their marks, the director settling back into his chair.

“Let’s try this again,” he said. “Action!”

Somehow during her short break Anna had gotten herself together and nailed the next take, much to Jensen’s relief. It didn’t help that he still didn’t feel any connection between their characters, even though he had to play completely head-over-heels for her from the start.

It also bothered him about their age difference. Anna was barely twenty, and Jensen was twice her age. He knew it was common for movies to cast people like this but that didn’t make it any less awkward. He couldn’t help but wonder how old the guy he was replacing was. He hadn’t even been able to find out a name for that guy, so he doubted he could get an age.

The rest of the day went a little smoother, Anna seeming to find her groove. Misha seemed to be keeping to himself now, limiting any conversation with her to dialogue when they were filming. Anna still went a little moon-eyed over him, the way Jensen was supposed to be about her, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they’d end up rewriting the script so that Misha was the leading man and he the best friend instead.

He expressed this to Misha when they finally managed to make it back to their hotel, Jensen making good on his wish and crawling into Misha’s arms on Jensen’s bed, resting his head on Misha’s chest and listening to his heart beat.

“I doubt it,” Misha said, running his fingers through Jensen’s hair soothingly. “They’d have to refilm what they already have and I don’t see them doing that.”

“There’s just no chemistry between me and Anna,” Jensen lamented. “I’m trying, I really am. But we just don’t… have that spark, you know?”

“I think you’ve gotten lucky up until now,” Misha said. “Sometimes there just isn’t a spark. You’ve got to make do.”

Jensen sighed. “I swear, if she quotes Dean at me one more time…”

“Relax, babe,” Misha purred, kissing the top of his head. “Just block it out.”

“We’re filming with a fangirl,” Jensen pointed out. “A big one. It’s literally one of our worst nightmares.”

“I know, but there’s not much we can do about it.”

“That director is not helping things either,” Jensen said. “The amount of crap he lets her get away with. If we even goofed off once he’d have our heads.”

“That is the bigger worry.” Misha signed. “Again, not much we can do about it.”

Jensen raised a hand, fingers close together. “I am this close to dropping this entire fucked up mess and walking away.”

“This is the part where I’m supposed to say ‘don’t do that’ isn’t it.”

Jensen frowned, turning his head to look up toward Misha and seeing a haunted look on his face. “You’re thinking of quitting too?”

“I am considering it, yes,” Misha said. “Everything just keeps piling on.”

Jensen frowned, reflecting over the past couple of months. The only bright point about everything was the fact he was getting to work with Misha again. He had been sure that would never happen, and he wasn’t willing to lose that. He rubbed his hand over Misha’s abdomen, smoothing down his shirt. “I’ll stick with it if you do.”

“And I you,” Misha said. “Let’s just try and get this done.”

\----------------------

The next few days were better, although Jensen had a distinct feeling that both the director and Anna hated him. The writer of the film had shown up and had watched them work, which was never a good sign. Sure enough on the fifth day of filming new pages were handed to him, Jensen reading over it and surprised to find that he had been given more screen time rather than less.

What was also a surprise was that Misha had picked up a few new scenes, while Anna seemed to have less. That wasn’t the way Jensen had expected things to go, especially given the relationship between Anna and the director. The script seemed to focus more on Jensen’s character learning about himself now, coming out of his shell with the help of his best friend, and finding love with the girl.

“Dude, did you read this?” Jensen asked as he walked into Misha’s room, the two of them having long since exchanged keys.

“Jensen!” Misha yelped, sitting up in the bed with a guilty look on his face.

It was a look Jensen knew well. He narrowed his eyes. “Were you just jerking off?”

“Um…” Misha’s eyes were wide with innocence. “Maybe?”

Jensen closed the door behind him, tossing the script over onto Misha’s desk. He crossed the room in a few strides and grabbed the blankets Misha was covering himself with, yanking them down off the bed. He climbed onto the bed between Misha’s knees, feeling eyes on him as he moved.

“What are you…?”

“Guess,” Jensen said, wrapping his hand around Misha’s hard on and bending down to suck the tip into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Misha breathed.

Jensen raised a finger to shush him as he sunk down on the length, taking as much into his mouth as he could. He saw Misha swallow, sinking back into the pillows. Bringing a hand up Jensen cupped Misha’s balls, dragging his lips up so that only the tip remained, flicking his tongue over the slit. He repeated his movements, bobbing up on down on Misha’s cock.

He could tell from the way Misha’s eyes were blown that he was already on edge, so it wouldn’t take long. Sure enough Misha’s breath began to hitch, Jensen speeding up his movements as he squeezed Misha’s balls gently. Misha was fisting the blankets by his side, his hips trembling as he fought to keep from thrusting up into Jensen’s mouth.

Feeling the first spurt Jensen pulled off, letting Misha cum on his face the way he knew Misha loved. He saw Misha bite his lip hard at the sight of him, no doubt trying to keep from moaning. Jensen let go of Misha’s softening cock, crawling up the bed to hover over the other man. Misha wrapped an arm around him, drawing him down and leaning across to lick the cum from his face.

Jensen closed his eyes, having to keep himself from groaning. He knew he had a smug grin on his face but he didn’t care. Misha brought his tongue to lick across Jensen’s lips, Jensen’s parting them and letting that tongue dive inside, tasting Misha’s cum. He tried to lick it out of Misha’s mouth, feeling a hand slide down the front of his sweat pants and wrap around him.

Misha worked him hard, Jensen having to fight to keep from bucking up into those fingers. Their lips never parted, Jensen intent on sucking all the air out of Misha’s lungs as Misha set about wrecking him with skilled fingers. All too soon Jensen was coming, Misha breaking the kiss to offer his soiled hand. Jensen took it, locking eyes with Misha as he set about licking and sucking his cum from Misha’s fingers.

“I don’t think that’s why you came in here,” Misha said softly.

Why did he come in here? Oh. “No,” Jensen said, coming back to his senses. “I was wondering if you saw the new script.”

“I did,” Misha kissed him, catching Jensen’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging on it gently. “I think you must be doing better than you thought.”

“Apparently.” Jensen melted against him. “We’ve got more screen time.”

“I noticed.” Misha kissed him again. “I guess they’ll be wanting more ‘subtext’.”

“We can do that,” Jensen said. “We’ve only been doing it for twelve years.”

“Mm-hm.” Misha’s nose bumped against his, his breath warm on Jensen’s face. “So what do you think? Are our characters fucking?”

“Not yet,” Jensen said. “But they’re getting there.”

Misha chuckled, Jensen smiling in response. Reaching for the remote to the cheap tv set Misha switched it on, finding a bad reality tv show. Jensen settled in against him, wrapping his arms around Misha’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder as Misha gathered him in his arms. They nestled in for a lazy weekend.


	5. Chapter Five

The next week passed without incident. Jensen was thankful for the reduction in screen time with Anna, who still seemed to want to quote Dean at him every chance she got. She was a little colder toward him though, and Jensen had a feeling that she thought he was a jerk. He couldn’t be bothered correcting her.

On the days when he was not needed Misha would still come to the set to watch Jensen work. Jensen could see the funny looks they were starting to get but to be honest he was used to it. He and Jared used to get them too, especially from new crew members. The crew didn’t seem to mind Misha being there, however, and would often engage him in conversation.

For his own part Jensen had tried to come a bit more out of his shell and talk to people. He still felt like the odd one out, and wished he had Misha’s ability to be everyone’s best friend the minute he walked into the room. Jensen had managed to befriend as least one PA and a cameraman, and the three of them would chat about directing and shots, as well as things that could improve the scene.

The director still didn’t like him though. He still barked his orders at Jensen, while being friendlier to Misha and a full blown sweetheart to Anna. Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if Anna and the director were actually banging. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing, especially given he himself was sleeping with their co-star without them knowing.

The best days were days when he had to act across from Misha though. It was like putting on an old shoe – comfortable and well known. They slipped into their characters easily now, playing into the idea of the ‘buddy movie’ although they found that the director seemed to like it when they slipped in more subtext. Jensen wondered if the director even realised what they were doing or if he just liked it.

“I think Anna is jealous,” Misha told him that Friday as they were reclining back on Jensen’s bed, beers in hand.

“Of what?” Jensen asked.

“Us.” Misha shrugged. “She was going on about what amazing chemistry we have, and about how she’s never had it with anyone.”

“She’s young,” Jensen said, sipping from his beer. “She’ll get a role one day where she just clicks with the rest of the cast. I mean, we all have films and shows where we just don’t fit.”

“You don’t think you fit here,” Misha observed.

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “I don’t know what I was expecting. I guess I got lucky too many times over the years. I still feel like the outsider here.”

“You’re making friends,” Misha said.

“You’ve got the entire cast and crew wrapped around your little finger,” Jensen accused.

“I can’t help my magnetic personality,” Misha said, giving him a cheeky grin. He took a drink from his beer, a serious expression on his face. “You’re right though. The cast and crew on this project just don’t… gel well.”

“I don’t think us coming in so late to the project helped,” Jensen said.

“No.” Misha looked at him. “Do you still feel like you’re in your predecessor’s shadow?”

“All the time.” He took a long drink. “I don’t even know who the guy is but I feel like I’m being compared to him all the time, and I’m just not living up to what they expected.”

“No matter who he is, I’m willing to bet you’re the superior actor.”

“Yeah, well you’re bias,” Jensen said, elbowing him lightly in the side.

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

Jensen let out a long breath, his head falling back against the headboard as he stared at a crack in the opposite wall. “At least things seem to be going smoothly now.”

Misha nodding, fingers playing with the neck of the bottle. “What’s your schedule like next week?”

“I’ve got a lot of scenes with Anna,” Jensen said. He shook his head. “She hates me, dude.”

“I don’t think she ‘hates’ you,” Misha said. “I think she has issues separating you from Dean though.”

“Oh, you noticed that?”

“Kind of hard to miss.” Misha chuckled. “She’s actually called me ‘Cas’ a few times.”

Jensen groaned, running a hand over his eyes. “You’d think as an actress she could separate the character from the person.”

“Yeah, you’d think.” Misha shrugged. “Then again we sometimes had issues separating the two.”

“Yeah, and that never worked out well.”

Jensen could remember those days on set. It usually happened during particular dark phases for their characters. Being in character so much had caused them to internalise some of the things their characters felt. It had usually caused them to become withdrawn, depressed, and lash out at those around them. It had been good to have solid friends like Misha, Jared and others to help drag him back to reality when it happened.

“Remember the time we had a huge fight because Cas and Dean were fighting?” Misha said.

“Don’t remind me,” Jensen said, feeling the guilt that came with the memory.

“Jared locked us in the janitor’s closet until we got our shit together,” Misha continued.

“How did the crew not come looking for us,” Jensen said. “They needed us for the scene.”

“I think Jared and the crew conspired together,” Misha said. He took a drink, a smirk on his face. “You’ve got to admit that was some of the best ‘make up’ sex we ever had.”

“Yeah, it was,” Jensen said, unable to keep the smile from his face as he remembered. “I think the crew was sick of us by the end of the week though.”

“Because we kept sneaking off to our trailers?” Misha asked.

“And that one time in the back seat of Baby.”

“Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that.” Misha laughed. “That poor PA.”

Jensen laughed with him, remembering the look of absolute horror that had been on the PAs face. They had no doubt drawn the short straw when it came to having to go find them for the scene, and Jensen and Misha hadn’t expected anyone to come looking for them out in the parking lot with the cars. At least they hadn’t been naked.

Misha raised his beer. “To more amorous secret rendezvous.”

Jensen clinked his beer against Misha’s.

\----------------------

Misha was wrong – Anna definitely hated him. Jensen was trying his best to be nice to her, but she wouldn’t even give him the time of day. The director had even pulled him aside at one stage and told him to leave her alone. So he’d just given up.

It didn’t make things any easier on screen. He was still meant to act moon-eyed toward her, but even though her character was supposed to be warming up to him it just wasn’t coming across. She remained as cool as from day one. It didn’t help that she continued to mess up takes and then started to blame him for it. She was really trying his patience.

The writer appeared on set again on Wednesday, sitting beside the director and watching on with concern. The writer had even pulled Anna and the director aside for a discussion, and Jensen knew it had to be about him from the way they had kept throwing glances his way. The writer was getting more and more animated as the conversation went on, eventually throwing up his hands and walking away. Not a good sign.

The rest of the week hadn’t gone any better. By Thursday he had asked Misha to teach him some meditation techniques he could use on set to keep himself calm and focussed. Misha had gone over a couple of different ones with him, and on Friday he had found himself going over them as Anna had had another crying spell because things weren’t working out. This time it hadn’t been her fault – rather, a light kept failing – but she had taken it personally.

Seeming to sense Jensen needed a break that Saturday Misha had whisked Jensen off to a day spa, full of massages, spas and treatments. By the end of the day Jensen had just crawled into bed and had been so relaxed he managed to sleep halfway through Sunday. He certainly felt better for it, and come Monday he was ready to face the shit show again.

And what a shit show it was. Over the weekend Anna had apparently been making demands to the director to have more screen time, but the writer wasn’t budging. She had stopped quoting Dean (finally) and was now talking a lot about how it was going to be her movie and was constantly asking the director to make sure the camera was always focussed on her. Jensen decided it probably wasn’t a good idea to remind her that he was actually the main character.

Thankfully the week had included more scenes with Misha. Jensen felt a lot more relaxed when the other man was around, and had even texted Danneel to tell her as much. She’d called him that night, asking for an update on the filming and had sounded concerned when he explained to her what was going on. She made him promise to stick with it, and hearing her voice had made him miss home.

Jensen was sure he spotted the writer hovering around set again at one point, out of view of everyone at the back. Jensen had a feeling of dread seeing him, but also feared for his safety given what he’d heard between Anna and the director.

His fears were justified when Friday rolled around and the director had come in and handed the three of them new pages for the next week. Jensen had gone through them slowly, fully expecting to see himself getting reduced screen time in favour of Anna, but was surprised to find that his screen time hadn’t reduced at all.

Anna had stormed off half way through reading the pages to confront the director, Jensen going through them again and realising that her screen time had, in fact, been reduced in favour of more screen time for Misha. He had to fight to keep from beaming with glee, and glancing up at Misha he had seen the confused/concerned look on the other man’s face. They kept their mouths shut.

They had kept their silence all the way back to the hotel, Jensen leading the way into his room. He had waited for Misha to close the door behind him before he burst out laughing.

“It’s really not that funny,” Misha said, setting his script down on the desk.

“You kidding me? It’s fucking hilarious!” Jensen dropped onto the bed, running a hand through his hair. “You should have heard her all week, man, talking about how it’s _her_ movie and I should be thankful to be staring in it with her.”

“This is supposed to be her big break, and she just had her screen time cut,” Misha said, all serious. “Imagine being in her shoes.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Jensen controlled himself, breathing in deeply and letting it out again slow. “It’s just… karma’s a bitch.”

“You were expecting her to get more screen time?”

“I was expecting them to write me out,” Jensen clarified. “Have her fall in love with your character instead.”

Misha frowned. “Why?”

“Because she and I have zero chemistry,” Jensen said. “You and her on the other hand…”

Misha sat beside him on the bed. “You think we have chemistry?”

“You have something,” Jensen said. “I’m not sure I’d call it chemistry, but she at least doesn’t look at you like she wants to fillet you.”

“I can see where that might be a problem.” Misha folded his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees. “I’m starting to wonder where they’re taking this thing, though. It’s supposed to be a romantic comedy where you and the girl fall in love, but your character is spending more and more time with their best friend.”

“Maybe they _are_ trying to turn it into a buddy movie,” Jensen said.

“Maybe.” There was a furrow on Misha’s brow. “It’s definitely not going in the direction that was intended.”

“You say that like you don’t want more screen time with me.”

“I love having screen time with you,” Misha said, leaning against him. “I’m just worried that at this point they don’t know where the movie is going.”

Shit. He was right. Jensen sighed. “It’s a mess, isn’t it.”

“A big one.”

Jensen licked his lips, staring down at his hands. “Danneel wants me to stick with this thing you know.”

“Vicki said the same to me,” Misha said. “We’ve only got four weeks of filming left.”

“Thankfully.” Jensen looked at him, running his gaze over the other man and leaning into him. He dropped his voice. “And then the two of us can sneak off somewhere…”

He got a smile for that, Misha’s eyes twinkling as he met his gaze. Jensen kissed him, Misha meeting him halfway and parting his lips in an invitation Jensen would never turn down. They lost themselves in the moment, pulling apart as they heard a door down the hallway slam.

“I think Anna’s home,” Jensen whispered.

“I think so too,” Misha whispered back. “Sounds like it didn’t go well.”

“I think the writer has more control than the director,” Jensen said.

Misha nodded his agreement. “The director would have given her a bigger role.”

“Somebody up top must be watching the dailies,” Jensen said, voice still low. “They realise that she’s not up to it.”

And that there’s no spark between you,” Misha said. “Maybe they actually _are_ trying to make it into a buddy flick.”

“Here’s hoping.” Jensen rested his forehead on Misha’s shoulder. “I can’t wait until this is over.”

“Same,” Misha said, kissing the top of his head.

\----------------------

It really did look like it was being turned into a buddy film. Jensen found that he was getting a lot more scenes about his character learning about himself through his interactions with Anna and Misha’s characters, having to face a few personal demons along the way. Anna’s character was bringing out a dark side to Jensen’s character now, and Misha’s character had fallen into the position of trying to get him to wake up to himself rather than pushing for him to fall for Anna’s character.

It was a lot more of an intriguing part to play, and Jensen had to admit it was far better than the cliché of the original script. In fact, he was actually starting to enjoy playing the role now that he wasn’t just a cookie cutter character from a romcom.

Now that her part had been reduced Anna had become bearable. Having her scenes cut must have been a wake-up call to her, as suddenly she was starting to be nice to him again. Unfortunately that meant that the Dean quotes were back, but he didn’t have to spend as much time with her so he could deal with it.

The next two weeks went smoothly, with only a few minor rewrites coming down from the top. The director, who had been in a deep funk for the first week, seemed to have started liking where the film was going and perked up a bit. It was clear to Jensen that he still didn’t like him, but Jensen could live with that.

He was working with Misha almost every day now, and even when he wasn’t Misha was still on set. Misha was almost his own personal PA, bringing him food and water between takes. They were still getting odd looks from the crew but they didn’t care, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Danneel seemed to sense things were going well the next time he called home, commenting that he sounded happier. He’d gotten to talk with the kids, hearing stories of their adventures while he wasn’t home. He longed to be there with them, but he knew that it would make going home that much more special.

He and Misha still spent every non-working minute together. They still had breakfast together that the café, where the staff had now gotten to know their names and greeted them when they walked in the door. They still had dinner together, sometimes are restaurants and sometimes just taking food back to the hotel with them.

They would spend their evenings curled up on Jensen’s bed, either chatting quietly or watching something on television. They preferred Jensen’s room because it put a room between them and Anna, who they had a sneaky feeling had been trying to listen in on their conversations. On more than one occasion they’d seen a shadow under the door to the room, lingering there. They’d kept their conversation strictly platonic when that happened, but it was infuriating.

Some days they just made out quietly, the tv on in the background as they kissed. It was taking all of their self-control not to escalate things. Instead they had to settle with acting like two teenagers worried that their parents could catch them at any moment. Hands stayed strictly above the belt.

Having seen the writer on set again, they weren’t surprised when on the Friday of the second week a new script had been handed to them on the way out the door. They waited until they were back at the hotel and in Jensen’s room before they had sat on the bed and read through it.

As he continued to read Jensen could feel his heart pounding in his ears as it began to dawn on him exactly what direction the script was moving in. He heard Misha’s muttered “holy shit” as the other man seemed to catch on too. Just to be sure Jensen kept reading, and when he got to the last page he felt as if his jaw was going to fall off its hinges.

He waited for Misha to finish reading, the man looking up at him with wide eyes. Jensen didn’t know what to say to him, as he was still processing what he had just read.

“Wow,” Misha finally said. “Um… okay.”

“Not where I thought it was going,” Jensen said.

“No. No, not at all.” Misha flipped back through the last few pages, scanning them. “So apparently it’s still a romcom.”

“Apparently.” Jensen looked down at the script in front of him. “I just don’t get the girl.”

“Nobody gets the girl,” Misha observed.

Jensen looked at him. “I get the guy instead.”

Misha licked his lips, Jensen following the movement with his eyes. “You think we can do this?”

“I have no problem with it,” Jensen said, feeling a faint touch of fear. “Do you?”

“None,” Misha said. “You realise we’re going to have to kiss on screen.”

“I know,” Jensen said.

“The fangirls are going to go nuts.”

Jensen smiled. “They are.”

“We’re going to break Tumblr and Twitter again.”

“Good for us.”

“You really don’t seem fazed by this.”

“Should I be?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Misha shrugged. “It’s not going to be good for your Texan image.”

“Mish, I’ve been in a movie about being in a threesome.”

“Yes, but there was a girl in the middle with that one.”

Jensen could feel worry forming in the pit of his stomach. He reached out, resting a hand on Misha’s knee. “I’m not worried about this. I’m really not.”

Misha nodded, staring at his hand. After a moment he reached up, placing his hand on top of Jensen’s. “If you’re not worried, then I’m not worried.”

“Good.” Jensen turned his hand over, threading their fingers together. “Mind you, I’m surprised they didn’t ask us before they dropped this on us.”

“They didn’t ask us about any of the rewrites,” Misha pointed out. “We’re just puppets in their puppet show.”

“Way to make me feel insignificant.”

“You know what I mean.”

Jensen shifted so that his head was resting against Misha’s shoulder. “Do you really think we’ll crash Twitter?”

“Destiel nearly did,” Misha reminded him. “Especially the Spanish dub.”

Jensen winced. “Yeah. That.”

“And Tumblr did crash,” Misha told him.

He frowned. “I thought you said nobody used that anymore.”

“Apparently enough do.” Misha rested his head against his, nuzzling him. “I wonder how Anna’s going to take it now she’s become the bad guy of the movie.”

“I hadn’t even thought about her,” Jensen said, a smile creeping across his lips. “I’d love to be a fly on that wall.”

“Maybe we should spy outside her door like she does us.”

“We probably won’t need to,” Jensen said. “She’ll probably have another screaming match over the phone to the director that’ll keep the whole hotel awake.”

“Maybe I should sleep in your room tonight,” Misha joked.

“Nothing’s stopping you,” Jensen pointed out.

Misha gave him a look. “You know why I can’t.”

“I know. I know.” He lifted his head so that he could kiss Misha. “The next couple of weeks are going to be very interesting.”


	6. Chapter Six

Anna was not a happy camper. Sure enough she had spent hours on the phone to various people, loud enough that even Jensen could hear her clear as day. He felt sorry for Misha being in the room immediately next door.

They heard her go through all five stages of grief. First had come the denial, and then the anger. That one had lasted two days. Then the bargaining had begun, followed by hours of endless crying in depression. Come Monday she had a resigned look on her face as she showed up for work, clearly having accepted what was going on.

For his part the director seemed strangely enthusiastic about the turn of events. They had thought he would have been angry given his connection to Anna, but instead he had bounced over to them and asked if they had read the script and were okay with everything. When they had confirmed they were, he had simply said “great to hear it”, slapping each of them on the shoulder and bouncing off again and leaving them confused.

The writer became a permanent fixture on set as the week wore on, a smug look on his face as he watched them acting out the scenes. The movie had taken a somewhat dark turn with Anna’s character manipulating and using Jensen’s character, and just when it looked like all was lost Misha’s character had come in and saved the day. Or rather, saved Jensen’s character from himself.

It had meant Jensen had to spend a few days filming with Anna. She seemed less enthusiastic than she had been. She was no longer moon-eyed around Misha, and seemed to withdraw into herself. She sat alone between takes, not even playing on her phone like she had been during the early days. Jensen was actually concerned about her.

After casting a glance at Misha Jensen headed over to her. “Anna?”

She looked up at him with tired eyes. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

She stared at him a moment before looking back down at her hands. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Jensen knelt down beside her so that they were eye level. “They did you dirty.”

“Yeah, they did.” She sighed. “I should have seen it coming. They kept writing me smaller and smaller parts.”

“It’s still a very important part,” Jensen said. “In fact, it could be the most important part in the entire film.”

She frowned, looking up.

“Without your character mine wouldn’t grow, and he’d never realise he was actually in love with Misha’s character.”

“I guess.” He could see the gears turning in her head. “I didn’t expect to be the bad guy though.”

“They say the bad guy is the best part to have,” Jensen said.

“Really?”

“Really.” Jensen smiled. “I’ve been the bad guy a few times. Had some of the most fun playing the bad guy.”

She looked across the room. “Has Misha been the bad guy?”

“Sure has. Hell, he played Lucifer for a while on Supernatural, remember?”

“I remember,” she looked up at him. “And you played Michael. And a demon.”

“Exactly. Bad guys are important.”

“They really are, aren’t they?” She seemed to brighten. “I’ll be the best bad guy ever.”

“I’m sure you will be.”

He stood, Anna reaching out and touching his arm. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“Can I ask you something?”

He paused. “Go ahead.”

She looked up at him, a small frown on her face. “How long have you and Misha been together?”

He felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. “What?”

“It’s kind of obvious, Jensen. The whole crew basically knows.”

He swallowed. “They think we’re together?”

“That’s one of the reasons the writer went ahead with the script changes,” she said. “Because you guys are so great together. Your chemistry is amazing. That’s why I shipped the two of you on Supernatural.”

He stared at her. “You’re a Destiel shipper?”

She nodded.

“Well… okay.” He bit his lip, spotting the worried look Misha was giving him. “The writer said he changed the script because of our chemistry?”

“And because you’re together. He figured you’d be cool with it.”

“Right.” Misha was going to have a coronary. “Um… nobodies saying anything outside of the set, are they?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I mean, I haven’t. You’re kind of a private guy.”

“Yeah, I am.” He nodded. “I kind of like to keep my private stuff private.”

“I understand.” She had a sparkle in her eye that worried him. “I won’t say a thing.”

“Cool. Do that.” He stepped back, wanting to get the hell out of there. “Anyway, keep up the good work.”

Holy shit Misha was going to die when he found out.

\----------------------

“How the fuck did she know!?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen said, shaking his head. “Maybe I should have asked her.”

“No. That would have confirmed that we are.” Misha ran a hand through his hair, pacing. “I thought we were being careful.”

“Well, you are kind of in here every night,” Jensen pointed out. “And always on the set when you’re not supposed to be.”

“So? Jared spent half his life in your trailer and was always hanging around on set when he wasn’t supposed to.”

“That was so he could mess with us,” Jensen reminded him. “And you’ve got to remember some of the fans did think Jared and I were…”

He didn’t need to finish the sentence. The very idea of him and Jared left a sour taste in his mouth. He saw Jared as a brother, nothing more. He knew it was the same for Misha and Jared, even if Jared had spent a good portion of his time with his hands or feet on Misha’s balls.

“True.” Misha sighed, stopping and running a hand over his face. “We’re not very good at hiding this, are we.”

“Apparently not.”

“We should probably let Danneel and Vicki know,” Misha said. “Just in case we have to go into damage control.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Jensen whipped out his phone. “What do you think? Text or call?”

“Call,” Misha said, his own phone in his hand.

Jensen speed dialled Danneel’s number, bringing the phone to his ear. He heard it ring three times before her sweet voice came over the line. He could hear the kids yelling in the background.

“Hello hon,” she said. “What’s so important you’re calling me at this hour?”

“What makes you think it’s important?” He teased.

“Because you always call at the same time and outside of those times there is something wrong.”

“Am I really that predictable?”

“Yes, you are,” he heard her yell at the kids. “Now what is it because I have a zoo on my hands.”

“Anna just dropped it on us that she knows Misha and I are together,” he said. “And apparently the whole crew knows.”

“…and?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?” Jensen asked with a frown. “This could be a big problem.”

“Only if you make it one, honey,” she said. “You two are kind of obvious.”

“We’re not obvious.”

“You really are.” She yelled at the kids again, then came back to him. “I know you’ve been trying to hide it, but it’s in plain sight. You two are completely smitten with each other. Anyone with eyes can see it.”

He hated that she was right. “You know they’ve changed the script so that mine and Misha’s characters end up hooking up.”

“So you get to kiss on screen!?”

He glared at the phone. “You sound way too excited by that.”

“You do know how hot the two of you are together, right?” Danneel said. “I am going to watch this movie over and over, especially that scene.”

“Even if it’s a terrible movie?”

“ _Especially_ if it’s a terrible movie.” She laughed. “Relax. I’m sure everything is going to work out fine.”

He glanced up and saw that Misha had ended his phone call and was sitting on the bed watching him. Seeing him look up Misha pointed to the phone and waved. “Misha says ‘hi’ by the way.”

“Kiss him for me,” she answered. “And I don’t mean a peck. I expect there to be lots of tongue.”

He felt his cheeks warm up. “You know the kids are probably listening to you, right?”

“You know how much they love their Uncle Mish,” she said sweetly. “Now stop worrying and go kiss him.”

“Love you too,” Jensen said, rolling his eyes as he hung up. He looked over at Misha. “So how’s Vicki?”

“A lot calmer than I am,” Misha replied. “So basically the usual.”

Jensen laughed, dropping to sit next to him on the bed.

“And Danneel?” Misha asked.

“She’s apparently trying to tame a zoo,” Jensen said. “Sounds like the twins were giving JJ a hard time.”

“And that’s why I only have two,” Misha said.

They sat in silence for a while, staring across the room. Jensen frowned. “Danneel said not to worry.”

“Vicki said the same thing,” Misha said. “She pointed out that I survived her threesome book so I could probably survive this.”

“I keep forgetting about that,” Jensen said. “Dee says we’re really obvious.”

“No we’re not.” Misha said, looking at him. “Are we?”

“Apparently,” Jensen shrugged. “The whole crew knows, Mish.”

Misha didn’t say anything, picking at a bit of lint on his shirt.

Jensen frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Should we warn Jared?”

“Can’t hurt,” Misha said. “Do you want to do it or should I?”

“I’ll do it.” He pulled out his phone, calling up Jared’s number.

/The cast and crew worked out Mish and I are together/ he texted.

They waited, staring at Jensen’s phone.

“Maybe he’s busy,” Misha said.

“He has been filming,” Jensen said.

His phone pinged with a reply. He opened it.

/No shit/

Misha frowned. “What exactly is he trying to say?”

“I’ll ask,” Jensen said.

/???/ he texted.

There was a moment before the reply came back.

/U guys are obvi/

“Great.” Jensen said. “Even Jared thinks we’re obvious.”

“Maybe we are,” Misha said, a look of worry on his face. “I mean, if it’s this easy to work out…”

Jensen sighed, dropping back onto the bed. The bed springs squeaked in protest of the move. “Why do we bother.”

“Because it could kill our careers if we don’t.” Misha stretched out beside him, resting a hand on his chest. “On the plus side we have great on screen chemistry.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jensen rested a hand on top of his, smiling up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Misha said, leaning down to kiss him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jensen was apprehensive about the last week of filming. On the first day they had called a wrap on Anna, and had given her a small party as a send-off. She had told them that she intended to hang around for the remainder of the shoot, and Jensen had a feeling it was because she was dying to see them kiss.

There had been no more changes to the script, much to Jensen’s relief. There was one day of him filming solo, and the remaining three days were him and Misha. They had powered through those days, the director seeming to be happy with what they did and only really calling for new takes in order to get different angles and fix the lighting problem that had bugged the whole production.

Jensen could feel himself getting nervous as they got closer and closer to the final scene of the movie. He could see that he wasn’t the only one; Misha was quieter than normal. The rest of the crew and Anna seemed to be excited, and when the director finally called for that scene he and Misha walked to their marks.

“You ready to do this?” Jensen asked him.

“No,” Misha admitted. “But I will.”

“Let’s try and get this done in one take.”

“What?” Misha’s eyes sparkled. “You don’t like kissing me?”

“You know why,” Jensen said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

“Guys, settle down,” the director called. “Let’s get this final scene done and we’ll call it a wrap.”

Jensen let out a long breath, closing his eyes and slipping into his character. He licked his lips to moisten them, opening his eyes and seeing that Misha had also shifted into his character. The director called action, the two of them going through their practiced dialogue.

It was a confession scene. A deep heart-to-heart, with Jensen’s character finally coming out and admitting that he had been in love with Misha’s character all along. Misha’s character had looked at him with awe before admitting that the feeling was mutual, and he had been in love with him for even longer. How he’d blamed himself for what had happened with Anna’s character and thought that Jensen’s character would never forgive him.

Jensen had pulled him close, telling him that he had never blamed him. Then came the kiss. It wasn’t awkward as Jensen had been expecting, Misha seeming to curl in against him. They kissed for a while before pulling back and laughing as their characters, enfolding each other in a hug. Out the corner of his eye Jensen saw the camera pan back, the director calling cut.

There was the sound of applause, and looking up Jensen saw Anna leading it. The director joined in, announcing that they had nailed it in one take much to Jensen’s relief. He wasn’t sure he could go through it again.

He and Misha let go of each other, exchanging a look. Misha actually looked proud of him, and Jensen couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. He also felt a stirring of closure, as they had finally gotten the kiss that Supernatural had denied them. Boy the fans will be happy.

A cake appeared out of somewhere, and the celebration began. Jensen knew that filming wasn’t really over yet. Principle filming was, but no doubt there were going to be scenes that needed to be reshot thanks to all the script changes.

Feeling Misha appear beside him he gave him a smile. “We did it.”

“We certainly did,” Misha said, knocking his shoulder against his. “So, we still going to do that holiday you promised?”

Jensen leaned in close, pressing his mouth to Misha’s ear and whispering. “The one where you fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week?”

“That’s the one,” Misha said, a small squeak in his voice.

“Definitely,” Jensen said, laughing as he spotted the heat in Misha’s eyes. “I think we’ve earned it.”

Misha looked like he was going to say something but the crew had gathered around them, ushering them over to join the others around the cake. Somehow Misha seemed to remain pressed to his side despite the jostling and Jensen felt complete having him there. He reached out, finding Misha’s hand and entangling their fingers together. Misha squeezed his hand, blue eyes sparkling.

It had been a hell of a journey, but they had gotten there in the end. Together.

**END**


End file.
